Merry Duckmas!
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and love is in the air for the Ducks, and there's some mistletoe too.


AN-Happy Holidays to every and all readers of my newest Mighty Ducks story!

Take place about a year about the 3rd movie. So the Ducks are all in 10th grade.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Ducks were celebrating with a party at Charlie's house. Charlie glanced around the cramped apartment room and grinned. He loved hanging out with all his friends, and all he needed to make this night perfect was...

The doorbell rang, and Fulton, being the closest to the door, opened it.

''Hey it's Linda!'' he exclaimed.

Linda Tompkins, girlfriend to Charlie Conway, grinned.

''Hey Fult. How many have you knocked back?''

He grinned. ''Nah, we haven't got any alcohol. Not yet anyway, Portman still hasn't arrived.''

Linda laughed and walked inside, greeting all the Ducks.

Charlie walked over and kissed her. ''Hey sweetheart, Merry Xmas Eve.''

''Hey Charlie. This is one heck of a party.''

Charlie grinned and kissed her again.

''Hey Charlie, hey Linda.'' Connie said, popping up next to the couple.

Charlie groaned as he broke away from his girlfriend. Linda smiled at Connie.

''Hey Cons, what's up?''

''Careful, her and Guy are in the broken up period.'' Charlie whispered into her ear.

''Not much. Why don't you ditch your boyfriend here and we go have some fun?''

Linda laughed and let Connie drag her away, throwing a kiss to Charlie.

Adam took it as his cue to talk to him. ''Charlie, I have a problem.''

''Dude, if you're gay, can't help you. I have a girlfriend.'' Charlie said, walking to the kitchen.

Adam followed. ''No, I'm not gay. I have a girl problem.''

Before Charlie could say anything, Guy and Luis walked over.

''Charlie, you have got to see this.'' Luis said, grabbing his arm and tugging him away.

Adam groaned.

* * *

Linda and Connie met up with Julie who gave Linda a hug.

''How ya doing Jules?'' Linda asked.

Julie shrugged. Earlier that month, her boyfriend Scooter had ended their year long relationship.

''He isn't worth you being this upset Jules.'' Linda said.

''That's what I've been telling her!'' Connie exclaimed. ''But she won't listen to me.''

''You don't understand Cons, I thought he was the one. It's easy for you, I mean you and Guy break up and get together every few weeks. I thought he was perfect.''

''Well, I didn't like him from the start.'' Connie said.

''Oh please, you were the one who told me to give him a chance.'' Julie said.

''Well I didn't like him at all.'' interjected Linda. ''You can't trust those varsity jerks.''

''You only feel that way because they were mean to your boyfriend.'' Connie pointed out.

Linda shrugged. ''So? I was right to not like them.''

Julie sighed. ''Well, I think I'm starting to move on anyway.''

Linda and Connie froze, looking over at her.

''Who?''

''What's his name?''

Julie shook her head with a wicked grin. ''Not telling.''

''Please Julie.'' Connie begged.

''How about a hint?'' Linda asked.

''Ok. Your hint is...he's a single duck.'' Julie said.

Just then, Charlie walked over. ''Hey ladies. Enjoying the party?''

Everyone nodded. ''Cool, Portman has arrived with the drinks, so help yourself.''

He embraced Linda. ''Come with me.''

He led her away from the girls and onto the balcony.

* * *

Adam watched as Charlie went onto the balcony and followed. Connie intercepted him.

''What's up Adam?''

''I need to talk to Charlie.'' he said, trying to get around her.

''Leave him alone, he wants some time with his girlfriend.'' Connie said.

''But I need to talk to him. I need advice.''

''I can give you advice.'' Connie said.

''I need girl advice.'' Adam said.

''I'm a girl.'' she told him.

''Connie.'' he warned.

''Just try me ok?''

Adam sighed, ''Fine there's a girl here that I want to kiss and-''

''Is it me?'' she threw her arms around his neck. ''Why Banksie, I'm honored.''

''It's not you.'' he said, carefully taking her arms off him.

''Is it Linda?'' Connie asked.

''No. I wouldn't do that to my best friend, and you know it.'' he said.

''Hmm, so who could it be?'' Connie wondered, pretending to be puzzled.

It's Julie.'' he said, softly.

Connie grinned. ''You want to kiss Julie?''

Adam nodded, a slight blush on his cheek.

''Then just go for it. She wants to move on from Scooter. She even hinted that she liked a Duck.''

Adam perked up. ''Did she say who?''

''Not really.'' Connie said.

That caused Adam to deflate. ''Oh...''

''Adam I say go for it. You never know.'' Connie offered.

He nodded, reluctantly.

''Is that all you needed?'' she asked.

''Yes, go enjoy the party.'' he said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

''Yes, your majesty.'' she said, sarcastically.

* * *

''So, why did you drag me out here?'' Linda asked.

Charlie embraced her and kissed her forehead. ''Merry Christmas, sweetheart.''

Linda smiled softly. ''Merry Christmas Charlie.''

''To answer your question, I brought you out here to find out what I got for Christmas.''

Linda smiled. ''I knew you had alternative methods. What makes you think I got you anything?''

''Well if you didn't, then I guess you don't get your present.'' he said.

Linda smiled. ''You got me something?''

''Duh. Lin, this is our first real Christmas together. Last year, you were with your family, I wasn't able to see you all break. Of course I got you something.''

''Well, I got you something too.'' Linda said. ''I mean, we have been dating for a whole year, I had to do something special.''

Charlie grinned. ''So, would you like yours first?''

''Yes please.''

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Linda gasped.

''Charles Conway what did you do.'' she demanded.

He chuckled softly. ''Just open it, sweetheart.''

She did. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet that already had a charm on it. It was in the shape of a Duck and engraved on it was

_Merry Duckmas  
Love Charlie _

''Do you like?'' he whispered softly.

''I love it Charlie.'' she said, reaching up to kiss him, passionately.

They pulled apart slowly and he took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around her wrist. She admired the way the moon shone on it, making it shine. ''My present sucks compared to this.'' she complained.

Charlie laughed. ''Just give it to me, I don't care.''

Linda pulled out two pieces of paper from her pocket and handed them to Charlie.

''I remember you complaining last year that you couldn't go see the Stanley Cup final game so, I talked to my Uncle, he works for some hockey thing. Anyway, he was able to get some passes for the entire Stanley Cup final thingy. You can go to all the games.''

Charlie grinned brightly and kissed you. ''You are the most awesome girlfriend ever! But why are there two?''

''Well, I know how badly you always wanted to drag me to a hockey game. Or you can bring a Duck. It doesn't matter.'' Linda said.

''Linda Tompkins, will you be my hockey date?'' Charlie asked softly.

Linda giggled and kissed him. They embraced each other.

''I love you.'' she whispered.

''I love you too.'' he whispered back.

* * *

Connie looked around the room, sipping her drink. She sighed as her eyes fell on Guy. She missed him, dearly. They had only broken up a few weeks earlier and she couldn't even remember the reason anymore.

Suddenly he looked up and their eyes locked. Without knowing what she was doing, Connie started drifting towards him, and he to her.

They met in the middle and he wrapped his arms around her.

''Connie.'' he whispered.

''Hmm?'' she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

''I miss you.''

''I miss you too.'' she said.

''I don't even remember why we broke up.'' he said. ''All I know is that, I love you Cons.''

Connie smiled and picked her head up. ''I love you too.''

Then they kissed, passionately. Her hands wound into his hair and he moaned softly, his hands slipping slightly up her shirt.

She broke away and grabbed his hands. ''Guy.'' she warned.

He grinned. ''It's Christmas, you can't blame a guy for trying.''

Connie giggled and leaned up to kiss him again. ''Merry Christmas, sweetheart.''

''Merry Christmas. I feel bad that I didn't get you anything.''

''You can be my present.'' she said.

He laughed and they kissed again.

* * *

Adam was finally able to corner Julie.

''Hey Jules.'' he said.

Julie smiled at him. ''Hey Adam what's up?''

''Uh...I kinda needed to talk to you...about something.'' he said.

''Shoot.'' she said.

''Well, you see I...lately, I've been...I've been feeling...well, Julie I-''

''Julie, guess what?'' Connie asked, bounding over to them. ''Guy and I are back together!''

Julie smiled and hugged her. ''Way to go Cons.''

''Uh, Connie? Trying to talk to Julie here.'' Adam said.

Oops. Well, don't let me interrupt.'' Connie giggled.

She walked away and Adam turned back to Julie.

''What's going on Adam?'' she asked.

He tried to tell her, but he found he was too nervous to talk. All he could do was open his mouth as nothing came out.

I love you! I love you! I love you! he screamed in his head.

Suddenly, Julie smiled and he wondered if he accidentally shouted it aloud.

''We're standing under mistletoe.'' she whispered.

Adam looked up and then down at Julie. He opened his mouth to talk and suddenly, she lunged at him. She kissed him in a way he'd never been kissed before. She pulled away from him slowly and smiled.

''Come on, we're about to watch _A Christmas Story_.'' Julie said, taking his hand in hers.

''Julie wait.'' Adam said.

She looked up at him.

''I love you.'' he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

When she didn't say anything, he panicked. What if she wasn't over Scooter. What if she wasn't ready for them? What if she didn't really want a them?

''Adam, did you not hear what I just said?'' she asked, impatiently.

''What?''

''I love you.'' she said and she kissed him again.

After they kissed, Julie dragged Adam over to where the rest of the Ducks were crowded around the TV. Connie and Guy were sitting on the couch, Guy's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Charlie and Linda were sitting on the floor. Linda was sitting between his legs, laying against his chest, playing with her charm bracelet as Charlie bragged to anyone who listened that he was going to see the Stanley Cup finals.

It was indeed, a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

AN-Merry Xmas to all, and Happy Holidays as well!

Thanks for reading, and, in the Christmas spirit, drop a review!


End file.
